


200 Word Sin

by chocolatechiplague



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Unbeta'd, happy holidays folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechiplague/pseuds/chocolatechiplague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give it to me baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	200 Word Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Written while drunk as fuck so why the fuck not put it in smut sin form yay  
> Happy April Fools Day!

Marinette giggled as she pressed herself againstt the goldened haired and skilled adonis against her on the dance floor. He smelled sweet and like a mix of the fancy colonge and like the sweet alcohol and whiskey she had drank with him not long ago. Alya had told her to be care and she always was, but something in her told her while tipsy she knew his man and knew him, well that he would make surew not to take advantage of her or if they did fuck it would be while both of them were drunk and would hagve the same level of consent between them, making it fair game and not questionable.   
He swayed lightly in the way he did and grinned like a fool and she even in her state knew that he was at her level. Her head was light headed, floating in the clouds and a giddy look on her face. Her eyes felt both heavy and wide in electricity that coursed through her entire being and every vein. It was like a live wire and it grewin her belly ay every touch and dance between them.   
She had no idea when it ahd rturned dirty and smoking hot, her body grinding hard and arm around the back to look around hisa neck. She could feel the hot needy breath and moaned at it needilty.   
And then the writer fell asleep after a 1/3 a bottle of peach vodka.  
Just assume the two fucked the fucky fuck.


End file.
